Restless
by akuma1993
Summary: Ok basically Seras is being abused by Alucard for not drinking her blood. But what happens if Seras was to fight back? What if she started to rebel or find a way out even if it meant death?Please R&R Thank You
1. Rebellion

Reckless

Well this is my first story so I'm sorry if it sort of sucks or is misspelled in any way. Please R&R and please save your time and not post flames because I promise you that I won't read them. Anyway, on with the show.

"Another night of Freak hunting over" I said to myself looking up at the stars. It was a full moon and the gleam mesmerized me. "Police Girl, what are you doing?" I heard Alucard ask me. "Nothing Master, just looking at the moon." I answered, not looking at him. This was a mistake because when he touched my shoulder I nearly jumped up the tree standing a few feet away from me. "Jumpy aren't we, Police Girl?" Alucard asked me, staring into my eyes over the rim of his yellow tinted sunglasses.

"That's not fair! You snuck up on me!" I retorted after he released me from his gaze. He chuckled in response and said "Let's go home." walking toward the armored car. Ten minutes later I was in my room, blood pack on the table. I growled lightly out of frustration. "Police Girl, just drink it." Alucard said irritated from the chair in the corner. "I don't want to, and won't. I don't want to become a monster." I answered with force. Alucard got up fast. Real fast. Uh-Oh. This was going to get ugly. It always did. Just last week I had acquired broken ribs, broken cheekbones, shatter tibia, collarbone, collapsed lung, concussion, and cracks all along my skull.

"Drink it now!" he said in a menacing tone that sent a shiver down my spine. "No." I said and instantly a fist in my abdomen. Damn it! "You worthless piece of shit. You will drink it now!" he boomed. I thought to myself "_Am I going to give him what he wanted? Am I going to let him abuse me like this? And if so would he ever stop? No he wouldn't"_ I concluded. I wasn't going to let him do this anymore. "NO!" I roared as a fist made its way to my stomach. I intercepted it and threw it back. Then I hit him square in the jaw and pushed him against the wall pulling out a 9 inch switch blade that I had in my back pocket. Pressing it to his throat I said "Listen and listen good because I'm not going to say it again. If you ever hurt me again I well find a way to kill you. Permanently. Got it?" "You wouldn't" he said his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Wanna bet?" I asked pressing the blade deeper so it drew blood. His eyes went blank and he answered with "Fine." and phased through the wall. I backed away from the wall and placed the switchblade on my nightstand and turned on my IHome which blasted rock music around the room. Then walking over to my coffin I shed my clothes and put on my pajamas which consisted of short shorts that had small hearts on them and a tank that had "I'm An Angel" inside a heart in it. The pun was intended and enjoyed. As I sat on my coffin I thought of every bad out come of what I had just done. Then about an hour later and finding no way around most of them I turned off the music and slipped into a fitful sleep. The next few days where going to be hell.


	2. Note from me

im going on vacation soon so I can't post the second chap anytime soon but I swear that this story is GOING to get finished

My apologies,

Akuma aka Destiny


	3. The Conversation

_Hi there. Wow it's been awhile. Um I'm sorry about the delay. With everything that happened last year with my freshman magnet I had no time to write. Also, other than this chapter you can probably only expect 2 or 3 more because of the volunteer hours I plan on getting during this next few weeks. Anyway I know this chapter is short and slow but I had to do this so the story can develop. Sorry. Um if anyone has an idea they think would be a good addition to the story you're more than welcome to comment. Anyway I gonna shut up now. Please R&R and enjoy!_

_Akuma_

Their conversation was incessant. They had been talking for hours, and though their voices where just murmurs through all the walls, they buzzed around my ears like flies once I heard them. They had been talking like this since I had confronted Alucard and as each conversation came to a close the fear of what the subject of it was became stronger. My sleep was minimal and when I got any it was fitful.

I knew in the back of my head that what they were talking about affected me but each time the suspicion surfaced I battled it back refusing to entertain my fears. But by then I was annoyed and wanted them to shut the hell up, so I got up, changed and went to request that their meeting be rescheduled.

After tip toeing around the sunlight pouring out of the open windows I came to a stop in front of Integra's office. The door was ajar and just as I prepared to push the door open Integra's voice wafted out the door and to my ear.

"She's a danger to the soldiers and staff Alucard! And now you bring me news that she is also defiant!" Integra's fierce whisper stated.

"Yes I understand that but you can't expect any of us to us deadly force against her. Destroying her is not an option for any one of the soldiers and staff." Alucard replied sounding frustrated and annoyed.

"Even so that doesn't change the fat that she must start drinking regularly. She has one week to meet this requirement or I will have no choose but to order her destroyed." She said with what seemed to be remorse.

Horrified I backed away from the door and turned heel back toward my room. As I opened the tears ran down my cheeks. Crying seemed irrational even to me. I knew this was what they were discussing but hearing it made it real.

I forced myself to think about the act that I was asked to do and the more I thought of it the more I realized that while I would drink away my humanity, it didn't mean that I couldn't have a life.

I could still do all the things others did. I would drink but I would also take them on one hell of a self discovery trip.


End file.
